


Stay (Creek)

by FlawedDisaster



Category: South Park
Genre: Letters, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedDisaster/pseuds/FlawedDisaster
Summary: Craig denkt er sei eine Last für die Menschen, die er liebt und beschließt deswegen allen einen gefallen zu tuen und sich das Leben zu nehmen. Er schreibt Tweek , seinem festen Freund, einen Abschiedsbrief in dem er seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen schildert. (Happy End?)TW: Suizidgedanken





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort  
> Hallöle da draußen :3 Das ist meine aller erste FF die ich hier Hochgeladen habe, wäre also echt lieb von euch wenn ihr mich nicht sofort lynchen würdet, falls ich irgendwelche Logikfehler eingebaut habe :,) Ich weiß das ich höchstwahrscheinlich den ein oder anderen Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler gemacht habe, dafür möchte ich mich jetzt schon einmal entschuldigen xD Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen :)
> 
> Achtung: TW für Suizidgedanken

„Lieber Tweek,

bevor du anfängst diesen Brief zu lesen muss ich dich wissen lassen, dass ich dich Liebe. Ich liebe alles an dir. Deine blonden wuscheligen Haare, die nach Apfel riechen. Deine Schokoladenbraunen Augen, die jedes mal aufleuchten wenn du dich freust. Dein unfassbar schönes Lächeln, wofür ich alles machen würde um es zu sehen. Ich liebe auch deine Makel. Die Stellen an dir, die daran Schuld sind dass du dir manchmal den Kopf zerbrichst. Aber weißt du was? Ich finde dich verdammt noch mal so Perfekt wie du bist. Du bist die wundervollste Person die ich je in meinem Leben jemals treffen durfte.

Wegen dir habe ich mit dem rauchen aufgehört. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir weiterhin so viele Sorgen um mich machst. Jedes mal wenn ich mir eine Zigarette angezündet habe und du neben mir standest, erlosch dieses funkeln in deinen Augen und das tat mir weh. Noch mehr, als den ein oder anderen Schlag in die Magengrube, den ich von meinem Vater verpasst bekommen habe. Also hörte ich mit dem rauchen auf. Dir zu Liebe. 

Die letzten Monate waren aber so unfassbar schwer für mich, dass ich mir wieder diese dumme Angewohnheit zugelegt habe. Prüfungsstress, Zukunftsängste, meine Familie und der Gedanken ein absoluter Versager zu sein, trieben mich in die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wofür das alles? Niemand braucht mich. Außer dir, aber ich brauche dich viel mehr, als du mich brauchst. 

Du hast mir ein zu Hause gegeben, wenn ich eins brauchte. Wenn meine Eltern sich mal wieder stritten und mein Vater mir mit Schlägen drohte. Du warst immer für mich da, hast mich in den Arm genommen mir durch mein Haar gestrichen und mir beruhigende Sachen zu geflüstert. Nur du und ich. Arm in Arm. Die Welt um uns herum blendete ich völlig aus, nur der Fakt das du bei mir warst war mir wichtig. Du hast mich vergessen lassen, was für eine scheiße mich zu Hause wieder erwarten würde.

Ich habe so viele schöne Momente mit dir erlebt. Unser erstes richtiges Date, wo wir in einer Sommernacht zum Starks Pond gefahren sind um uns die Sternschnuppen anzusehen und wir dort unseren ersten Kuss teilten. Meine rauen und trockenen Lippen trafen auf deine weichen. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, ein Gefühl welches ich nicht mehr missen will und selbst nach zwei Jahren, fühlt sich jeder Kuss den du mir gibst an, als wäre es der erste gewesen. Auch der Moment an dem du mir ein neues Meerschweinchen gekauft hast, weil mein letztes verstorben ist und du mir so eine Freude machen wolltest, machte mich sehr glücklich. Verspreche mir bitte, gut auf den kleinen Kerl aufzupassen.

Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Deswegen will ich dir nicht zur Last fallen, wie ich es bei meiner Mutter und bei meiner Schwester tue. Ich bringe nichts außer ärger. Schaffe es nicht, mir eine Zukunft aufzubauen, viel zu viel Kraft habe ich bereits verloren und bin zum Entschluss gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr macht. 

Ich existiere alleine für die Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten, doch ich merke, dass ich diesen Menschen nicht gut tue. Ich bereite dir, Mom und Ruby nur Ärger. Mein Vater hat sich so oft mit meine Mutter darüber gestritten, dass das was ich fühle nicht normal sei. Meine Liebe zu dir sei abnormal, sagte er mir mal direkt ins Gesicht und holte mit seiner Hand aus. Mom stand daneben und weinte fürchterlich, weil sie nichts machen konnte, und mit ansehen musste, wie mein eigener Vater, der Mann, den sie liebte, seine Hand gegen sein eigenes Kind erhob. Sie hielt immer zu mir, akzeptierte mich so wie ich bin, kämpfte gegen meinen Vater an, verlor aber. Und meine kleine Schwester, muss die angespannte Stimmung zu Hause, nur wegen mir aushalten. 

Und du? Du hast es nicht verdient, mit jemanden wie mir zusammen zu sein. Jemanden, der nichts auf die Reihe kriegt. Ich bin alles andere als gut für dich Tweek und ich weiß dass du ohne mich viel besser dran wärst. Dich würde ich früher oder später auch noch ins elend bringen

Tweek Tweak ich lieb dich über alles, merk dir das. Durch deine Existenz, wurde mein Leben um einiges Besser, du hast mich geprägt. Ich liebe dich Schatz, passe bitte auf dich auf.

 

Dein Craig.“  
.  
.  
.  
Mit zitternder Hand legte Craig seinen Kugelschreiber bei Seite. Das wäre es also, heute würde es Enden. Das ganze Leid hätte sein Ende und das für alle. Er öffnet seine Rechte Schreibtischschublade und holte eine kleine Verpackung mit Rasierklingen heraus, welche noch ungeöffnet war. 

Er hatte die kleine Packung schon seit Wochen in seiner Schublade, zögerte aber immer wieder diese zu öffnen und alles Enden zu lassen. Doch heute war er sich sicher, man braucht ihn nicht mehr. Er stand auf und steckte die kleine Verpackung in seine Hosentasche, knickte den Abschiedsbrief und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er drehte sich um, ging Richtung Tür. Ohne wirklich über sein Handeln und dessen Nachwirkungen nach zu denken.

Als ihm aber das Bild, welches er auf seiner Kommode stand, ins Auge sprang, musste er abrupt stehen bleiben. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Das Foto ist ein paar Monate alt, darauf sind er und Tweek abgebildet. Sie waren in diesem Moment so unfassbar Glücklich. Es war Herbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen und Tweek hatte zu dieser Zeit Geburtstag. Er hatte eine neue Kamera bekommen, womit er von allen möglichen Dingen Fotos machte. Dazu gehörten natürlich auch Craig und er selbst. Auf dem Foto lächelte Craig, da ihm Tweek einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. 

Selbst diese kleinen Ereignisse machten Craigs Leben irgendwie Lebenswert. Nur wegen dem Blonden wollte Craig weiter machen. Was würde passieren, wenn Tweek statt Craig Suizid begehen würde? Craig würde sich verdammt nochmal Vorwürfe machen, er würde sich wünschen dass Tweek mit ihm geredet hätte anstatt alles in sich hinein zu fressen. Er wüsste nicht mehr weiter, wenn sein einziger Lichtblick in seinem Leben nicht mehr existieren würde. Sein Leben wäre nichts mehr Wert. 

Craig versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken. Sofort drehte er sich um. Er kramte nach den Rasierklingen in seiner Hosentasche und schmiss diese in seinen Mülleimer, auch den Brief den er verfasst hatte landete dort. Er durchwühlte sein Zimmer nach seinem Handy und suchte Tweeks Kontakt. Er drückt auf anrufen und wartet darauf dass sein Geliebter endlich dran gehen würde. Und das tat er auch.

"Craig? Ist etwas passiert? Wir haben ein Uhr morgens"

Der Angesprochene konnte nicht antworten. Wenn er seinen Plan tatsächlich durchgezogen hätte, dann hätte er nie wieder diese liebevolle Stimme hören können. Was hatte er nur bloß vorgehabt? Der schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders als zu schluchzen. Die ersten tränen bannten ihren Weg über seine Wangen.

,,Craig? Weinst du?"

Die Besorgnis sowie die leichte Panik in Tweeks Stimme hätte man unmöglich überhören können. Als nach mehreren Sekunden Tweek immer noch keine Antwort bekam, klettert er aus seinem Bett. 

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir. Mach bitte nichts dummes.“

Es entstand eine kurze Pause zwischen den beiden. Anscheinend hatte Tweek verplant aufzulegen vor Aufregung. So schien es zu mindestens.

„Ich lieb dich Craig, bleib bitte stark für mich“

Erklang Tweeks Stimme noch mal kurz. Craig hörte daraufhin nichts weiteres als ein Piepen.


	2. Lay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Craig, Tweek angerufen hatte, machte sich der Blonde auf direktem Weg zum Haus der Tuckers. Was war dort passiert? Was würde ihn dort erwarten? Diese Fragen schwirrten in Tweeks Kopf herum und mussten dringen aufgeklärt werden. (Fortsetzung zu 'Stay')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorwort  
> Soo, endlich habe ich es auch mal geschafft die Fortsetzung von ‚Stay‘ hoch zu Laden :D Wie vorher schon, entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon einmal für kommende Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Logikfehler. Die Story fängt da an, wo ich sie beendet hatte und ist dieses mal aus Tweeks Sicht geschrieben. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen :3

Lay With Me

So leise wie möglich spurtete ich die Treppenstufen herunter. Meine Eltern schliefen und wären definitiv nicht davon begeistert gewesen, wenn ich um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen herum gelungert wäre. Weshalb ich auf leisen Sohlen durchs Haus schlich. Ich schnappte mir die Hausschlüssel, meine Schuhe und meine Jacke, bevor ich durch die Tür schritt und sie hinter mir zu machte.

Ich hoffte, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging. Wenn Thomas wieder etwas damit zu tun gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich keine andere Wahl gehabt als Craig mit zu mir zu nehmen. Viel zu oft waren so welche Situationen bereits vorgekommen. Meine Sorgen und Befürchtungen wurden immer schlimmer. Ich malte mir die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, Szenarien in denen ich Craig bewusstlos auf den Boden vorfinden würde oder ich ihm nicht helfen könnte, da mir Thomas im weg sein würde.

Meine Lungen taten weh, da ich den Weg zu Craigs Haus rannte. Ich hatte Seitenstiche, was mir aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig egal war, alles was zählte, war dass Craig gleich vor mir stehen würde und das möglichst unbeschadet. Bei dem Gedanken legte ich noch einen Zahn zu und kam somit nach guten fünf Minuten, außer Atem und verschwitzt an seinem Haus an. 

Ich nahm mir ein paar kleine Steinchen vom Vorgarten der Tuckers und ging um das Haus herum. Als ich an seinem Fenster ankam, sah ich, dass in Craigs Zimmer kein Licht brannte, weswegen ich mir noch mehr Sorgen machte. Die ersten Steinchen landeten gegen Craigs Fensterscheibe und je länger ich die Steinchen gegen sein Fenster warf, desto mehr wuchs die Angst in mir, dass er nicht ans Fenster kommen würde. 

Doch er kam und öffnete das Fenster. Ich überlegte nicht lange, ich kletterte am Regenrohr hoch und hangelte mich an der Regenrinne entlang, ließ mich sachte auf die äußere Fensterbank fallen und kletterte durch das Fenster.

Sofort wurde ich mit einer kräftigen Umarmung begrüßt und der mir nur al zu bekannte Duft von Cologne stieg mir in die Nase. „Craig.“ Nuschelte ich in seine Schulter rein. Ich inhalierte seinen Duft tief ein und legte meine Arme um den unteren Teil seines Oberkörpers, dabei drückte ich ihn noch näher an mich heran. Erst in diesem Moment fiel mir auf wie sehr ich zitterte. Zu große Angst hatte ich um ihn gehabt. 

„Alles wird gut, verstanden?“ Flüsterte ich ihm in sein Ohr. Er nickte lediglich und drückte mich fester an sich heran. So blieb das eine Weile, bis sich mein Freund von mir löste. Ich ließ meine Arme fallen und guckte ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an. Meine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sahen wie Craig auf den Boden schaute. Ich nahm seine rechte Hand in meine und legte meine Linke an seine Wange. „Craig? Was ist passiert?“ Fragte ich ihn vorsichtig und versuchte ihn nicht mit meiner Frage sofort zu bedrängen. 

Er antwortete mir nicht. „Setzen wir uns erst mal hin, okay?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog ich ihn auf sein Bett. Ich streifte mir meine Jacke und meine Schuhe ab und klettere auf das Bett, wobei ich Platz für Craig machte. 

Wir machten eine Weile nichts. Craig und ich saßen uns gegenüber, er hatte seine Beine an seinem Oberkörper herangezogen und seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Meine Hand hatte ich auf seine gelegt, damit er wusste, dass ich bei ihm war. Er starrte seine Bettdecke mit matten Augen an. Wo war nur dieses Leuchten hin? Dieses leuchten welches einer Lichtreflexion auf einer Wasseroberfläche ähnelte. 

„Willst du darüber reden?“ Fragte ich ihn und sah zu ihm herüber. Craig schien erst nach ein paar Sekunden registriert zu haben, was ich ihn gefragt hatte. Er nickte langsam. „Tweek?“ fragte er mich leise und schaute dabei zu mir herauf. „Ja?“ Antwortete ich ihm. Er zog seine Hand von meiner weg, ich schaute ihn überrascht an. Doch bevor ich fragen stellen konnte nahm er meine Hand in seine Hände. „Ich liebe dich.“ Sagte er mir, wobei seine Augen feucht wurden. „Ich dich auch Craig, was ist passiert?“ Fragte ich erneut und sah in seine Tiefsee blauen Augen welche wässerig waren. Bei diesem Anblick tat mir mein Herz weh. 

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stand er auf. Verwundert sah ich ihm hinterher. Er ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, holte seinen Mülleimer hervor und wühlte in diesem herum. „Craig?“ Erst nachdem er ein zerknülltes Stück Papier aus dem Mülleimer fischte, kam er wieder auf mich zu. Er setzte sich gegenüber von mir aus hin, und gab mir mit zitternder Hand das zerknüllte Blatt. 

Ich nahm ihm das Blatt ab und faltete es auf ohne zu ahnen, was in diesem drin stehen würde. Es schien ein Brief zu sein adressiert an… mich. Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals, was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? 

Natürlich las ich mir den Brief durch. Sog jedes Wort förmlich auf. Je mehr ich las, desto mehr zog sich alles in mir zusammen und irgendwann kullerten die ersten Tränen meine Wangen herunter. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, als ich merkte, was der Brief für eine Bedeutung hatte. Es war ein Abschiedsbrief. 

Als ich am Ende des Briefes angekommen war schaute ich Craig an. Er schien völlig angespannt zu sein und die Angst in seinen Augen konnte man deutlich erkennen. Ich legte das Stück Papier zu Seite und kam auf ihn zu. Ich umarmte ihn und vergrub meinen Kopf in seine Schulter, welche wahrscheinlich durch meine Tränen nass geworden war.

Mein Freund. Die Person, die ich am meisten liebte, die ein großer Bestandteil meines Lebens war, wollte sich umbringen. Endgültig alles beenden. Ab da, brachen alle Dämme. Ich weinte ohne mich zurück zu halten, krallte mich an seinem dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover fest und schluchzte. Craig ließ sich mit mir nach hinten fallen. Er nahm mich in seine Arme und strich mir durch mein Haar. Seine Brust bebte, da auch er angefangen hatte zu weinen. „E- Es tut mir so furchtbar leid.“ brachte er zwischen Schluchzern hervor.

Ich hob meinen Kopf von seiner Brust und fing an, hysterisch meinen Kopf zu schütteln. „N- Nein, bitte entschuldige dich nicht, okay?“ kam es aus meinem Mund. „Es… Du bist hier, bei mir. Du lebst und das ist was zählt, du hast dich dagegen entschieden mich zu verlassen. Deswegen, entschuldige dich nicht.“ Craig nickte mit seinem Kopf und nahm mich wieder in seine Arme. „Ich hätte dich, aber fasst zurück gelassen. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch. Kein Wunder das mich mein Vater hasst.“ 

Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Das hast du aber nicht gemacht. Craig du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, lass dir da von niemanden etwas reinreden, und schon gar nicht von deinem Vater verstanden? Der hat da gar nicht mit zureden, er ist derjenige, der dich in Stich gelassen hat, nicht anders herum. Du hast weder mir, noch deiner Mutter oder deiner Schwester weh getan. Du hast immer dein bestes gegeben sei es darum, den Menschen den du liebst zu helfen oder in der Schule klar zu kommen. Du gibst dein bestes. Manchmal reicht das vielleicht nicht, aber das ist nicht der Weltuntergang. Der Weltuntergang, wäre wenn du nicht mehr bei uns wärst. So viele Menschen wären traurig, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst. Ich wäre am Erdboden zerstört, deswegen bleib bitte, ich kann das alles nicht ohne dich.“

Er nahm mich fester in seine Arme. „Ich werde nicht gehen, ich werde bei dir bleiben.“ Flüsterte er. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Er wiederholte diesen Satz noch einige male, bis ich einfach meine Lippen auf seine legte. Und es schien zu klappen, er gab nach. Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss. Ich löste mich etwas von ihm, um reden zu können. „Alles ist okay Craig, denk jetzt einfach nicht mehr daran, verstanden? Wir können morgen oder die nächsten Tage gucken, wie wir mit dem ganzen umgehen, aber denk jetzt einfach an etwas anderes. Zum Beispiel an letztens, wo wir, wo wir…“ 

Ich überlegte, was wir gutes erlebt hatten die letzte Zeit. Aus Nervosität, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwas musste mir doch einfallen. „Wo wir einen Kuchen für den Geburtstag deiner Mutter gebacken haben?“ Beendete er meinen letzten Satz und ich nickte sofort. Es war jetzt nicht die spannendste Sache der Welt gewesen oder etwas überaus besonders, aber eine schöne Erinnerung war es trotzdem. 

„Genau! Die Küche sah danach aus, wie ein Schlachtfeld und wir waren voller Mehl und anderem Backzeug, aber verdammt, du sahst so süß aus mit dem ganzen Mehl an dir und wie du dabei gelacht hast. Selbst so etwas wie Kuchen backen, macht mit die unendlich viel Spaß. Außerdem hatte sich meine Mutter sehr über den Kuchen gefreut.“ Sprudelte es förmlich aus mir heraus und ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn ein bisschen zum Lächeln zu bringen. „Du warst viel niedlicher mit deinen wirren Haaren und deiner Schusselichkeit.“ Mir stieg ein wenig röte ins Gesicht. 

„Und es ist niedlich, wie verlegen du wirst, wenn man dir ein Kompliment macht, verdammt ich liebe dich Tweak Tweak.“ Ich legte meine Stirn an seine. „Ich liebe dich auch Craig Tucker. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich ohne dich klarkommen würde.“ Ich überbrückte die letzten paar Zentimeter zwischen uns und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte den Kuss und nach einigen Sekunden lösten wir uns wieder voneinander.

„Lass und morgen zum Starks Pond gehen, morgen sollen die Sterne wieder besonders hervorstechen und danach könntest du bei mir übernachten, wir könnten einen Film gucken oder einfach nur herum liegen und kuscheln.“ Schlug ich vor, nahm seine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger ineinander. „Hört sich gut an.“ lächelte er und dieses mal nahm ich ihn in meine Arme. Es war eine Zeit lang still. Craig hatte eine Decke über uns gelegt und lag in meinen Armen. Ich kraulte seinen Kopf und summte irgendwas vor mich hin. Irgendwann musste ich die Stille, aber durchbrechen. 

„Craig?“ „Ja?“ Kam es leise von ihm zurück, er schien fasst eingeschlafen zu sein, was mich auch nicht wirklich wunderte, bei der ganzen Sache die er erlebt hatte. „Rede bitte mit mir wenn irgendetwas sein sollte. Du bist nicht alleine, ich, deine Mutter, deine Schwester und unsere Freunde sind immer für dich da, also denk bitte nie, dass du alleine oder eine Last wärst, denn glaub mir, das bist du nicht.“ Sagte ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Kopf. Er gab ein kleines ‚Hm‘ von sich und war danach sofort eingeschlafen.

Ich hoffte, dass es ihm besser gehen würde. Aber ich würde für ihn da sein, ihm immer helfen, eine stütze sein. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er weiter leiden müsste, und war fest entschlossen ihm zu helfen wegen der Sache, mit seinem Vater, auch bei seinen Schulnoten und wenn er sich dazu bereit fühlen würde, dann würde ich auch mit ihm zu einem Therapeuten gehen, wenn er es wollen würde. 

Er war mir sehr wichtig und ohne ihn, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht der Mensch der ich jetzt wäre. So vieles hatte ich ihm zu verdanken und dieses mal war ich an der Reihe, ihm den Rücken zu stärken. Es würde seine Zeit dauern unser gemeinsames Glück zu finden, aber solange wir uns gegenseitig hatten würde dass schon funktionieren, da war ich mir sicher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachwort  
> Ich hoffe euch hat die Fortsetzung zu ‚Stay‘ einigermaßen gefallen. Ich selber bin nicht völlig zufrieden mit dem hier, habe mich dann aber doch noch dazu entschlossen‚Lay With Me‘ hoch zu Laden. Naja Schwamm rüber. Ich würde mich äußerst darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir eine Review da lassen würdet :) Ich wünsche euch noch allen noch einen schönen Tag, bis zur nächsten Story ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort  
> Ich hoffe das euch der kleine OS einigermaßen gefallen hat, würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen :3 Wäre echt schön wenn der ein oder andere Mensch der das hier gelesen hat, mir eine Review hinterlassen würde, damit ich weiß, was ich bei der nächsten Story vielleicht verbessern könnte :) Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag, bis zur nächsten Story ^^


End file.
